Dinner With Friends
by LonelyHeart101
Summary: Fred nudged his brother. “Chaos?” George nudged him back. “Chaos indeed my brother.” Futurefic, AU. HG/OW, HP/GW, RW/LL


**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me – this is only for the purpose of entertainment

**Dinner with Friends**

"So Oliver – are you sure she's coming?" ventured Ron Weasley, ignoring the numerous death stares from around the table that just screamed 'shut up'.

Oliver Wood glared at the lanky ginger man in front of him and suppressed the urge to throw a bread roll at him. He was saved the trouble when Ron's (long suffering) girlfriend Luna elbowed him very unsubtly elbowed him in the stomach, silencing him with an 'ooff'.

Maybe Ron wasn't going to win a prize for his tact any time soon, but he did have good point - where the hell was Hermione?

His girlfriend was due at Seashell Cottage almost an hour and a half ago.

Hermione Granger was never late. (Well, admittedly there was the time she took Crookshanks to the Ministry for 'Bring-Your-Pet-To-Work-Day' only to spend that entire evening and most of the next day scouring the building for him when he took a liking for the moggy belonging to the ex-Ravenclaw in the next cubicle). So, to amend the previous statement: Hermione was _almost_ never late.

"Hey Oliver," chimed in Katie Bell from across the table. "Don't look so worried – Percy isn't here yet either."

It was still a mystery to most who knew them as to how two complete opposites like Katie Bell and Percy Weasley has managed to end up together, but they had indeed – one kid already and to be married next month.

Oliver smiled weakly at his friend. "Yeah, I know you're right."

Ron, still nursing a sore stomach, piped up again:

"But didn't Percy send an owl to say he was running late and – owww. Bloody hell Gin-"

He grimaced as Ginny Potter neé Weasley kicked him hard in the shins from her position on his other side – pregnancy had made his sister violent.

"Right," he nodded grimly. "Well I'll just shut up then."

"I think that might be wise mate," Harry Potter - auror extraordinaire – winced in his best friend's direction sympathetically, whilst simultaneously trying to soothe his wife.

Fleur – ever the hostess – was just about to serve desert when there came a loud bang from the direction of the fireplace and in stumbled Percy Weasley: Minister for Magic.

"Dreadfully sorry," he nodded, before giving his fiancée a quick peck on the cheek and launching into one of his long, monologues on the trials of having to boss everyone around.

Fred Weasley nudged Oliver and rolled his eyes, causing his friend to stifle a grin – Percy's aptitude for talking about his work was the stuff of legends…

Maybe he should send an owl for Hermione? But the only bird he knew was to hand was that damn scrawny things of Ron's – send that ball of claws and fur anywhere and the message would no doubt end up in Bulgaria...

* * *

Breathe, Wood, he told himself, and quickly turned back to Percy, who was still talking.

"…and then of course the World Cup is coming here next month and, well, Oliver knows all about that, don't you mate?"

Oliver blinked as he was addressed by the Minister for Magic. Another thing for him to worry about: T – 1 month until he captained Scotland out to retain the Quidditch World Cup they had won nearly four years ago.

"…I see that Hermione still hasn't made it out of St. Mungo's yet - those queues can be horrendous. You know maybe I should put forward a motion for … what? …" Percy trailed off as he realised that the table was now silent and everyone was staring

Oliver spat his Butterbeer out, all over the ginger and loose-tongued man opposite him who went by the name of Ronald Weasley. Ron did not much like having Butterbeer in his eyes and so was therefore cursing vociferously at Luna, who was trying to wipe his eyes with a napkin dipped in Firewhisky, which she had heard was a useful remedy for this sort of thing.

Fleur was hyperventilating at the thought of her grandmother's table cloth being stained, whilst Bill was attempting to comfort his wife.

Ginny (who was currently five and a half month pregnant with twins and confined to bed rest for the most part) was relishing being around people and chomping on a breadstick animatedly whilst propping up her husband who had had a tough day at work and was taking the opportunity for a doze.

Fred and George snickered contentedly at the mischief that they hadn't actually caused (for once), and watched as their other halves Angelina and Alicia joined in Katie who was directing enchanted cushions towards her fiancé.

Percy was cowering in the corner of the room and wondering whether or not it might be a good idea to issue a decree making it illegal to throw things at the Minister for Magic.

Meanwhile Oliver had stood up sharply and was looking towards the fireplace vacantly.

Fred nudged his brother. "Chaos?"

George nudged him back. "Chaos indeed my brother."

* * *

It didn't last for much longer though as there came a loud crack and into the room popped Hermione.

Luna paused with a napkin next to a squirming Ron's nose. Angelina, Alicia and Katie dropped their cushions with a start and snapped awake and Fleur let out a squeak.

"So sorry I'm late," Hermione began, removing her travelling cloak and placing it demurely over an empty chair.

As she moved to take a seat next to her boyfriend she frowned. "Ronald, why in the world are you all wet? … She waved her wand and he spluttered in delight as he now found himself completely dry.

"Hi sweetheart," Hermione kissed a still stunned Oliver on the cheek and moved to sit down next to him.

"So, how much of dinner have I missed?"

The table still seemed transfixed by something…

"…Hermione, I bloody love you," Ron, who had finally managed to make his vocal chords work, gaped in delight.

Luna kicked her boyfriend in the shins and manoeuvred her chair away from him with a harrumph.

He scoffed. "Oh come on Luna – it's just an expression."

"Smooth," The Weasley twins grinned at their younger brother.

"Do you think 'ee wants to seat down?" Fleur motioned towards Scotland's esteemed Quidditch captain who was still standing very still and looking for all the entire world like he had been petrified.

"Are you alright Oliver?" His girlfriend's voice seemed to bring him to life again. Oliver spluttered and said the only thing he could force out of his throat, which happened to be: "St Mungo's?"

Hermione dropped her fork with a clatter. In the ensuing silence the rest of the table glared at Percy, who was considering making a decree to stop people glaring at the Minister of Magic too – it was making him very uncomfortable.

Hermione, in the meantime, had turned very pale and was muttering under her breath.

With this Bill stood up with a flourish. "So there's a really pretty sunset outside now. Why don't we all go and see it?"

There was a clatter of chairs and gradually the couple were left alone (despite pleadings on the part of Ginny, who hadn't had this much fun in a really long time).

"Hermione?" Oliver repeated. She wiped away a few tears.

"Oliver, I'm pregnant…"

* * *

"For the last time Luna I'm sorry." Ron sighed as he trailed his girlfriend out of Seashell Cottage.

"Women, eh?" he sighed to himself. "Oww," he groaned as Katie elbowed him in the stomach on her way past.

He glared up at the heavens. "Ron Weasley: human punch bag."

* * *

Katie frowned at Percy.

"What do you mean the babysitter isn't qualified enough?"

* * *

"Oh come on Harry, let me go to the Quidditch Cup."

"The Doctor said bed rest."

"I'll take my bed with me."

Harry grinned at his wife's insanity and kissed her affectionately on the top of the head.

* * *

"Well what if I don't want our future son or daughter to become a professional Quidditch player? Hermione protested.

Oliver kissed her softly. "I've got nine months to convince you yet, my love."

* * *

Bill and Fleur sat down with a sigh on their sofa and watched their dishes wash themselves in the enchanted sink.

"Beel?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to 'ave a deener party ever again."

"My thoughts exactly."


End file.
